


Moving Forwards

by Valaskia



Series: Manipulation Saga [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bisexuality, Group Sex, Harem, Multi, Oral, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Book Two Volume One of the Manipulation saga. The Adventures continue where The Outcome left off. Mysterious plots, unknown villains, betrothal contracts, character death, passion, and maybe even a goblin rebellion. What lays in store for our hero, Ron Weasley and his friends?If you haven't already read book one, I suggest you read it first. The first book starts with Manipulation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story.

Author's Note: Book two of the Manipulations saga begins now.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Moving Forwards  
Chapter 1

 

Ron sighed and sat back down on the edge of his bed in the Hospital Wing, his muscles protesting. He had just finished another physical therapy session for the day, and he was sore all over. It had been a week since he had regained consciousness and since the attack on Ginny.  
Dean, the bastard was still in the Ministry holding cells awaiting trial. Meanwhile, their parents had arrived at Hogwarts barely two hours after he had woken up. Madam Pomphrey had urged them to remain calm when they entered the hospital wing, but Molly ignored her, rushing to their sides, desperate to comfort them and worried sick after learning of Ginny's assault and Ron's recovery.  
Arthur had been furious at learning that his daughter had been attacked and had done his best to comfort her himself but found that it was better left to Molly. He had focused more of his attention on Ron, who had been in need of moral support as he began the road to recovery himself. Of course, that's not to say he ignored Ginny entirely.

Sighing mentally, Ron glanced over at Ginny who lay on her side, facing away from him, unmoving. After Madam Bones had finished with her questions and left and the shock and joy of Ron's recovery had faded, memories of the attack came back and she had withdrawn, taking little notice of the world around her.  
Ron had tried many times to reach out to her but every time she would flinch away from him as though afraid, he meant to harm her, and heartbroken Ron would leave her be and return to his perch on the bed beside hers. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Nothing he did seemed to penetrate the barriers she had erected around herself.

Molly had been overcome when she learned what had happened and had not left her bedside for the first five days. Spending hours in the chair between their beds, she clucked and fussed frantically, surprising Ron with her concern for him. He could understand her concern for Ginny but after the last time he had tried to reach out to her only to be rebuked, he had reconciled himself to the belief that his mother no longer held any love for him whatsoever. So, despite everything he had reluctantly allowed himself to enjoy her concern for him, taking comfort in her embrace and loving support.  
He wasn't fully aware until now how much he had missed being a part of the family he had known all his life. He only wished he could offer the same comfort to Ginny.

xxxxxxx

After a short and badly needed rest, Molly bustled through the den at the burrow, making her way towards the floo, a bag of her famous home cooking clutched in one hand as she tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace with the other and called out her destination.

"Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall's office." She said before stepping into the swirling green flames.  
The flames rose up to surround her as the fireplace spun and finally, she stepped out into the now-familiar office of Minerva McGonagall, who looked up as the flames in the fireplace returned to normal.

"Ah, Molly. Welcome back. I take it your back to visit with your children again." Minerva said.

"Yes. I've been so worried about them. I hope you know I normally wouldn't have left them like that, but Poppy insisted I return home to rest. She threatened to remove me forcefully if I didn't and she can be quite intimidating when it comes to visitors in the Hospital wing. Besides I wanted to make them something special to eat to remind them of happier times. Ginny has withdrawn inside herself and barely takes note of anything around her. I'm so worried about her, Minerva. And Ron. I don't know if you're aware, but things have been rather tense, to say the least between us lately. I'm hoping to bridge that gap a little considering the developments between himself and…well anyway I should be getting to the Infirmary now. Thank you so much for letting me use your floo." Molly said.

"Think nothing of it, Molly. Take care now. Poppy knows to expect you." Minerva said with a kind smile as Molly left her office.

XxxxxxX

Sitting on his bed, Ron stared hopelessly at Ginny when suddenly Ginny sniffled and slowly turned to lie on her back, staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing.  
Feeling hopeful, Ron moved slowly closer to her, reaching out to touch her hand, wincing when she flinched at his touch. Uncertain what to say, but knowing he should say something, he seized hold of his Gryffindor courage and plowed ahead.

"Ginny, after what happened you have every reason to fear the touch of a man, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. After all that we've been through together, all that we have meant to each other somewhere inside you must know that I care about you and would never harm you. It's me. I'm still your brother. Try to remember. I know it's hard, but I would never do anything to hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what, to make you feel safe again. Please, Ginny. Come back to me." Ron said quietly, concern and desperation in his voice.  
Taking a shuddering breath, Ginny swallowed, her hand moving slowly, so very slowly towards his own, and finally, she spoke.

"That's just it, Ron. I don't think I'll ever feel safe again. I don't know when or if I ever will. Whenever I close my eyes, I see Dean standing over me. That horrible look on his face. I feel him touch me and I feel dirty somehow. I feel like everything has been torn apart and scattered and I don't know if I'll ever be whole again. He hurt me, Ron. He took my world away from me and I don't know if I can get it back." Ginny said, trembling.

Heartbroken, Ron moved slowly to embrace her, relieved when she stiffened but didn't pull away and held her in his arms. "No matter what happens, I'll be your rock. Your safe harbor, Gin Gin. I'll stay by your side and keep you safe. You'll recover in time, and I'll help you. I promise you won't be alone. I know you're in pain right now, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you whole again. I love you, Gin Gin. Nothing will ever change that. We'll be together no matter what the world throws at us." Ron whispered softly, rocking her gently in his arms as she cried against his chest.

XxxxxxX

Outside the Hospital Wing, Molly stood watching the scene. She was relieved that Ginny was talking again, but something about Ron's words and the way he held her left her with an uncertain feeling she couldn't quite place. Shaking it off she walked inside, intent on helping her children recover from their ordeal.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean stared up at the ceiling of his cell wondering where his perfect plan had gone so wrong. "I never should have listened to that snake. He was responsible for all that had happened. But still, Ginny should have loved me. I'm a decent bloke, right? She shouldn't have been so self-centered. If she had only realized how I felt and been a proper girlfriend, then we never would have broken up in the first place and I wouldn't have had to conspire with that snake. I wouldn't be in this predicament. It's all her fault." He silently fumed.

Footsteps sounded outside his cell door and a hatch opened at the bottom before a tray slid in. They visited his cell three times a day to deliver his meals and twice a week to let him bathe and spend an hour in the exercise yard under the careful watch of the Ministry police. Afterward, he was promptly returned to his cell.  
When he first arrived, he had protested his innocence to anyone and everyone. He tried to make them understand that it was all a misunderstanding. That he didn't belong in here. But they didn't listen. They took his statement down, registered his magical signature for their files, and locked him away in his cell.  
Over time he had settled down into silence ignoring them all. Protesting got him nowhere. They simply ignored him and returned to their duties. His only visitor was his Ministry appointed barrister who visited regularly to update him on the status of his case. He was due to appear before the Wizengamot for trial in two weeks' time.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Arthur apparated to the end of the driveway and walked up to the path to the Burrow, stepping inside. Things at the Ministry had been hectic following the recent capture of the remaining death eaters. Trials were underway and everyone was eager to see the end of them. The terror they and their master had sown was a thing of the past and people were eager to see them brought to justice. The idea of a fair trial was laughable. The death eaters would get no sympathy from the populace of Wizarding Britain who was now howling for their blood.  
Setting his work satchel down on the kitchen table, Arthur saw the note Molly had left him beside his dinner.

"Dear Arthur, I've gone to look in on Ginny and Ron. I'll be home later. I left dinner for you and Bill.  
Love, Molly."

Relieved that his children were in safe hands but exhausted himself, he sat down to eat. He resolved to visit them tomorrow during his lunch break. Hopefully, Bill wouldn't notice his absence. His eldest son had been quite irritable since learning of Ron and Fleur's engagement. And the knowledge that they were expecting a child was a blow to his pride.  
While he sympathized with Bill, Arthur was excited at the prospect of a grandchild. Molly was torn between being excited and furious herself and he couldn't blame her. Wondering yet again what could have come between Fleur and Bill, Arthur shook his head and dug into his dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking into her living quarters after a day of classes Fleur eagerly crossed the room and sat down in her favorite armchair, allowing herself to relax for a few minutes.  
"This is heaven." She thought to herself, leaning back in the chair. It had been a long day and she had just come from checking on Ginny and Ron after her last class. She hadn't been all that surprised to find Molly once again doting over them both. Molly was there every day which made things awkward when she would come by to visit.  
She had tried a couple of times to talk to Molly, but it was simply too soon and too uncomfortable to say much so she kept her visits brief. Fleur looked up when a knock sounded on her door and her sister and Hermione entered the room, taking seats on the sofa opposite her chair.

"Hello, Fleur. How are you holding up?" Hermione asked, looking at her with concern.

"Fine, I suppose. Just a little tired. How are you both doing with your classes?" Fleur asked.

"Quite well actually. I'm busy going over my notes and studying for my Newts so Gabrielle and I don't get to spend a lot of time together alone away from prying eyes." Hermione said awkwardly.

"That's too bad. I thought that you were spending time together as a couple in Ron's rooms until you two were ready to make things public." Fleur said, looking between them.

"Not anymore. The Statue of Gryffindor won't let us in while Ron is still in the hospital wing and sidestepping the wards just to get a few minutes to ourselves is a violation of school rules, at least according to Hermione. Honestly you take these things way too seriously." Gabrielle said sparing Hermione an amused glance.

"Oh please. You just like sneaking in there to spy on him and rummage through his stuff." Hermione sighed.

"You're one to talk. You weren't in any hurry to leave once you found his stash of Play Wizard magazines." Gabrielle said, grinning from ear to ear while Hermione blushed crimson.

"I was just curious as to what he was into. That's all." Hermione huffed while Fleur and Gabrielle giggled.

"Just admit you like him. It's okay to be bisexual, Hermione." Gabrielle said teasingly.

"I…I do not…He's your sister's fiancée. Fleur I swear I would never." Hermione started only for Fleur to shake her head, grinning.

"We're more openminded regarding sexual matters in France. I've never understood why people consider intimacy between willing partners to be such an awkward and taboo subject. Physical intimacy is natural. If the people involved care about each other, who cares who or how many people are involved. Besides, Ron is rather easy on the eyes." Fleur said with a smile.

"Oui. Magnific." Gabrielle purred, poking Hermione's shoulder and laughing.

"You two are unbelievable. Besides I'm not sure I'm ready for something like that with Ron." Hermione sighed and picked up that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet that Fleur had left on the coffee table.  
"The captured death eaters are facing trials. And look. Dean's trial is scheduled for two weeks from now. Ron is due to be officially seated next week now that he is able to move around more easily." Hermione said, desperate to change the subject.

"Madam Pomphrey said he should be able to leave the hospital wing by tomorrow to resume classes full time," Fleur said, cheerfully.

"That's great news. But I highly doubt he will be all that eager to leave. He has been spending every minute he can with Ginny, and you can hardly blame him after what happened." Hermione said.

"How do you feel about that?" Gabrielle asked, looking to her sister.

"It's fine really. I know how Ron feels about her. They have a complicated relationship and a lot of history together." Fleur said.

"So, you're not jealous that he is slightly more affectionate with her than he is with you or Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I mean I know how he feels about her and sometimes I do feel a bit awkward, but I know that he loves all of us equally in his own way. I'm secure enough to not let it come between us." Fleur said.

"Speaking of Luna, where is she?" Hermione asked.

"She's been spending her evenings in the Hospital wing with Ron and Ginny and sleeping in the guest room in Ron's suite. I think the statue of Gryffindor feels sorry for her considering how her housemates treat her." Fleur sighed sadly.

"What do you mean? How do they treat her?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well as you know when we were staying at Hogwarts during the Tournament a few years ago, Beauxbatons was housed with the Ravenclaws. Apparently, Luna is something of an outcast. They don't treat her very well." Fleur said quietly.

"That's terrible. She never told me. Do the staff here know about it?" Hermione asked, now deeply upset.

"They do but Luna won't say anything about it so there isn't much they can do unless she speaks out." Fleur sighed.

"Well, at least she has us for support," Gabrielle said.

"Very true," Hermione said.

"By the way. Have you and Ron discussed baby names yet?" Hermione asked excitedly.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Walking into the common room, Harry flopped down onto a sofa, letting his school bag fall to the floor at his feet. It had been a horribly long day and he wanted nothing more than to relax and take a long hot shower. After classes had ended, he and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team, minus Ron and Ginny had spent two hours drilling new recruits for the team.  
A few of them had promise but most of them were less than impressive. He had narrowed down his list of choices to three and would have to choose between them at the next meeting tomorrow.  
Cormac McLaggen had shown up for tryouts once again and had been his usual charming self. Sadly, he was also extremely talented which made his decision that much harder.  
Reaching into his bag he pulled out the letter from Gringotts that he had received that morning in the post. They wanted to meet with him at his earliest convenience and he had arranged to visit Gringotts Friday after classes were finished.

Standing, he went up the stairs to shower and get ready for bed when he noticed that his trunk was open. Peering inside he saw his things had been rummaged through. Whoever it was had clearly been looking for something. Checking through his belongings he decided nothing had been taken. Still, he couldn't help wondering who it was and what they had been looking for. Only a Gryffindor could have gotten into the tower. Surely his housemates wouldn't try and steal from him.  
Right?

 

TBC  
In the next chapter, a look at the Death Eater trials, Harry visits Gringotts and receives surprising news, Blaise resurfaces, Ron resumes his classes and Arthur sees something he shouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Forwards  
Chapter 2

Arthur stepped out of the floo in the Ministry atrium and quickly brushed down his robes before setting off again. “Merlin’s beard. I can’t believe I overslept today of all days. I could have sworn I set the alarm for seven.” He thought to himself as he continued quickly on his way.

He was due to testify in one of the trials in less than twenty minutes and he was already running late. He had overslept by an hour and a half and had to rush quickly through his morning routine to make it to work on time. Stopping long enough to present his wand to the guard at the security desk he continued towards the lifts and Courtroom Ten.

As the lift dinged and the doors slid open, he exited the lift and had started down the hall again when he stumbled and nearly lost his balance outside a closed door. He was about to continue his way when he heard what sounded like an angry hiss and the jingling of coins. Acting upon sheer instinct, he paused and eased the door open just a crack and peered inside.

Standing a few feet inside the room, Dolores Umbridge sneered at someone he couldn’t see and pocketed a coin purse inside her robes. “So, it is settled then. We can count on your support at the trial?” A man’s voice asked.

“Yes, of course. I am quite certain I can persuade enough people to spare your father the veil, but he will likely still spend some time in Azkaban. There is only so much I can do for you without compromising myself, you understand.” Dolores simpered.

“I understand. My family is grateful.” The unseen man spoke again, moving closer towards the door.

Realization and panic hitting him, Arthur ducked quickly and quietly out of sight around the corner and waited until the coast was clear before continuing his way again, a nervous gait to his step. “Bloody hell. Did I just see what I think I did? I’m not surprised that that horrid woman would stoop to taking bribes but who was bribing her?” Arthur wondered as he continued towards the courtroom.

With Fudge’s downfall, Umbridge had lost a great deal of her former power. However, she still had enough dirt on prominent members of the Wizengamot to maintain some influence. Sometimes, he wondered whether the Wizengamot was truly a force for good in their society or merely a hindrance.

Shaking his head, he stopped outside the door to the Courtroom and hurried inside. Spotting Amelia inside talking to Tiberius Ogden, Arthur hastily approached the pair.

“Amelia, Mister Ogden, apologies for the interruption. I really must speak with you both on an urgent matter.” Arthur spoke quickly while looking around.

“We’re having an important discussion, Arthur. Can this wait?” Madam Bones asked.

“No. It cannot wait. I just…I was on my way here when I stumbled and almost fell…” Arthur started.

“How dreadful for you. I can see you’ve quite recovered though. If that’s all…” Tiberius stated, somewhat perturbed.

“This is serious. I overheard Dolores Umbridge accept a bribe to influence one of the trials.” Arthur said in a rush to get their attention.

Paling for a moment, Amelia spared Tiberius Ogden a brief glance as he excused himself and left, leaving her and Arthur alone. “I’m already aware of the situation though not all of the details. Tell me everything you know, Arthur.” Amelia said all business.

“Already aware? You are? How many people know?” Arthur asked, surprised.

“A few members of the Wizengamot have received letters threatening them if they didn’t vote a certain way during a few of the trials. Now about the details you observed. Do you know who paid the bribe to Dolores? Were there any other witnesses or just you?” Amelia asked.

“It was just me there. I didn’t see who the other person in the room was, but it was definitely a man’s voice I heard.” Arthur said.

“I see. Did you recognize the voice at all?” Amelia asked.

Shaking his head, Arthur sighed. “No, I’m afraid not. I’m sorry, Amelia. I wish I could be of more help.” He said.

“That’s okay, Arthur. This is a big help. I’ll have Dolores Umbridge detained outside the courtroom before she can enter.” Amelia said before walking away.

Arthur heaved a hopeful sigh and started towards the area set aside for trial witnesses and took his seat as the Wizengamot filed into their seats above. The first trial was set to begin any minute.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside Courtroom 10, Dolores Umbridge walked as briskly as her diminutive frame would allow, passing several Wizengamot officials as they made their way to the same destination. Scowling at one such person, she huffed and continued on. Just as she reached the doors to the courtroom the wide double doors opened and two members of the DMLE stepped out.

With an indignant huff, she moved to push past them only to have her way blocked by one of the towering figures. Scowling imperiously up at the tall man, she cleared her throat. “I’m due to attend the trial. You’re blocking my way, so if you’d kindly step aside.” She said a sweet yet poisonous tone in her voice.

“I’m afraid you’re going to miss the trial. Dolores Umbridge, you are being detained for suspicion of blackmail, extortion, and accepting bribes in your role as a Ministry official.” Madam Bones said, stepping out of the shadows.

“This is absurd. You have no right to do this. I am a Senior Undersecretary at the Ministry. I cannot be detained without proof.” Dolores thundered, her face flushed with fury.

“We have enough circumstantial evidence to bring you in for questioning and given the nature of the suspected crimes and code of conduct clause in the contract you signed when you began your employment at the Ministry, we can use Veritaserum to extract information from you.” Madam Bones said, her eyes filled with glee as she glared down at the now pale and clearly nervous, Dolores Umbridge.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry walked into the great hall heading towards the Gryffindor table. Taking his seat next to Neville and Seamus he began to help himself to his breakfast, piling scrambled eggs and toast onto his plate. 

“Hello, Harry. Looking forward to the weekend?” Neville asked as he sipped his morning tea.

“I suppose. The Gryffindor quidditch team is due to hold its first practice on Saturday evening.” Harry said.

“Does that mean you chose the new recruits for the team then?” Seamus asked, looking up.

Harry nodded his head almost imperceptibly. “I have indeed. It wasn’t easy but I’ve chosen the top three candidates for the team.” He replied.

“Did I make the cut?” Seamus asked, looking eager and a bit nervous. Ever since Dean, his closest friend at Hogwarts had been arrested, Seamus had been left adrift. He wasn’t responsible for Dean’s actions but some in Gryffindor house held a bit of mistrust, even though he claimed he knew nothing of Dean’s actions beforehand. To return to a bit of his old popularity, he had tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year.

Harry looked up at his friend and sighed. “I’ll announce the results this evening in the Tower,” Harry said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

“Is that your way of saying no then?” Seamus said, frowning.

“I said nothing of the kind,” Harry replied.

“So, I did make the team then?” Seamus asked, relieved.

“As I said, wait until tonight when I make the public announcement,” Harry replied going back to his breakfast.

A few minutes later, the hall once again fell silent as Ron entered. Looking around, Ron spotted Hermione and Gabrielle sitting with Luna at the end of the table. Walking forward, he ignored the rest of the hall as he took his seat. The student body had been a bit more sympathetic since learning of the attack, but Ron was in no hurry to bury the hatchet. There were still those who whispered behind his back in the halls and though he did his best to ignore them it still sat poorly with him and as a result, he no longer visited Gryffindor tower and spoke as little as possible to other students save those, he still had a positive relationship with.

Sitting down between Luna on his left at the end of the table and Hermione on his right, Ron smiled at them, pausing to kiss Luna’s cheek, causing her to look at him in rarely seen surprise before smiling. 

“Are you feeling alright, Ron?” Luna asked looking at him.

“As well as can be expected under the circumstances. I am just happy to have such good friends as you to stick by me these days. I love you all. I worry I don’t tell you enough.” Ron said, piling food onto his plate.

“We’ll always have your back, Ron. You know that by now, surely.” Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea as she looked at him.

“I do indeed. And I wanted to thank you also for loaning me your time turner to help me catch up on my missed classwork.” Ron said, this time whispering as he looked at Hermione.

“It was no trouble. Don’t mention it.” Hermione replied. 

“It means a lot to me and it has been a big help. I’m almost a quarter of the way through my homework now.” Ron said.

“That’s wonderful, Ron. And seriously, don’t mention it. McGonagall will be furious if she finds out I lent it to you.” Hermione replied again. 

Nodding, Ron paused, leaning over and kissed Hermione’s cheek causing her to blush. “I’ll keep it to myself then. Thank you. By the way. I spoke to the statue of Gryffindor. He knows to let you and Gabrielle in whenever you two show up. I know how hard it is for you both to get away and be alone. My suite is always open to you both.” He said, smiling.

“Thanks, Ron. That’s really kind of you.” Hermione said.

“Oui. Thanks, Ron.” Gabrielle said, speaking up.

Hermione paused for a moment, looking unsure of herself for a moment before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Surprised, Ron turned to look at her. “What was that for, Hermione?” He asked, confused.

“Oh nothing, Ronald. Just for being you, I suppose.” Hermione said, ignoring the smirk on Gabrielle’s face as Luna laughed.

“Oh, okay then,” Ron said, returning his focus to his breakfast. 

A few minutes later, the morning post arrived, hundreds of owls swooping down into the hall and landing along the table. Ron looked up as three owls landed in front of him. Reaching forward he quickly unburdened them. The first was a letter from the Ministry, the second from the Wizengamot, and the third held the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

Opening the letter from the Ministry, he carefully read.

“Dear Lord Weasley Dumbledore,”

“We at the Ministry wish to extend our regards and our joy at your recovery. The trial of Wizard Dean Thomas will be held in Courtroom 9 on October 25th, at 11:00 am. Please arrive a half hour before the trial. We must also inform you that though you are a member of the Wizengamot you will not be permitted to sit in judgment of the accused.

Sincerely yours, 

Madam Amelia Bones, 

Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Angrily, Ron set the letter aside and picked up the next one, opening it he read.

“Dear Lord Weasley Dumbledore,”

“We at the Wizengamot wish to extend our regards and our joy at your recovery. If you are feeling up to it, you are due to be seated officially on October 16th, of this year, approximately eight days from now. Please reply as soon as possible and let us know whether you can attend at the agreed time.

Sincerely yours, 

Tiberius Ogden, Speaker of the Wizengamot.”

 

Setting the letter down, Ron sighed and looked around. Hermione had finished reading the first letter and was looking at him worriedly.

“Are you okay, Ron? I imagine you must be very upset.” Hermione asked.

“I’m fine, Hermione. I’m looking forward to seeing that bastard get what he deserves.” Ron said, scowling. 

Nodding, Hermione scanned the second letter and read it before reaching into her bag and pulling out a blank piece of parchment and a spare quill. “Here, Ron. You need to reply to the Wizengamot now.” She said, trying to distract him.

“I suppose I should,” Ron said, still silently fuming as he took the quill and parchment from Hermione and began to write.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After breakfast, Harry filed out of the great hall behind a crowd of fellow students making his way towards the Charms classroom on the second floor when a voice called out to him from a few feet away in the entrance hall. Turning to look in the direction of the voice, Harry saw Daphne coming up the stairs from the dungeons.

“Hello, Harry. How are you doing today?” Daphne asked.

“Oh hello. I’m fine thanks. And you?” He asked.

“Well thank you. I was just on my way to DADA when I saw you. I thought I’d say hello.” Daphne said, awkwardly. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Harry replied fidgeting and looking around.

“Well, I will um, see you around then,” Daphne said, starting to walk away.

“Oh, um okay. Bye.” Harry said, torn between relief and disappointment. For some reason, he felt as though he had just missed out on something.

Continuing on his way he made it to the Charms classroom just in time, taking his seat as Professor Flitwick filed into the room to start the lesson.

“Good morning class. Today, we will go over the steps involved in creating new charms. I suggest you all pay attention because this will be on the NEWTS exam. Now can anyone tell me the most vital step in creating a new charm?” Flitwick started, once the class had filed in and settled into their seats. 

A few heads looked around the room before a hand shot into the air. Surprisingly, enough it was Ron who answered this time a goofy grin on his face. 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley Dumbledore.” Flitwick asked.

“Learning all the meanings of the words involved in the spell. Otherwise, serious accidents can occur.” Ron said, still grinning, recalling one incident where his brothers had accidently vanished the contents of their stockroom while working on a new cleaning spell. Thankfully the stuff turned up in the back alley behind their shop a day later.

“Very good indeed, Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, you always want to be aware of the wording in any new spell you create.”

The rest of the class continued with Flitwick lecturing the class on the principles of spell-crafting until finally they were dismissed and made their way to History of Magic on the fourth floor. Walking into Professor Binn’s classroom, Ron flopped down into a desk and sighed. At least he could doze off in this class.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Stepping out of the public floo in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made his way slowly to the entrance to Diagon alley, mentally grumbling as the patrons stopped him to say hello or wish him well before allowing him to continue on his way. He hurried quickly through Diagon alley, keeping his head down, hoping to attract as little attention as possible. Reaching Gringotts he opened the double doors and entered the bank lobby. 

Striding up to the nearest teller, Harry paused and waited for the goblin to look up. Startled for a moment, he smiled recognizing the first goblin he had ever met. “Hello, Griphook.” Harry said, cheerfully.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?” Griphook replied all business. With a mental sigh, Harry remembered that relations between Goblins and Humans were usually all business. The two races simply didn’t mix in friendly social settings.

“I have a meeting with the Potter Account Manager.” Harry replied.

Nodding imperceptibly, Griphook closed his counter and motioned for Harry to follow him, leading the way down a long corridor, stopping finally outside a door marked “Sharptooth, Potter Estate Manager.”

Griphook knocked twice and a voice inside called for them to enter. Griphook opened the door, sparing Harry a final glance before leaving as Harry entered the office and the door magically closed behind him.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. I’m Sharptooth, your family’s estate manager. I’m pleased to finally meet you. Please take a seat.” Sharptooth said formally. 

Harry nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. “I received a letter requesting my presence here today.” Harry said, awkwardly.

“Ah yes. Well as you recently came of age and are the last living member of House Potter, you are expected to see to the affairs of your house. Previously, your estate had been managed by proxy since the death of your parents. That proxy being one Albus Dumbledore and then later your head of house at Hogwarts, one Minerva McGonagall.” Sharptooth said.

“I see.” Harry said, quietly.

“Now that you are of age, you will have access to the Potter vaults and estate. With these assets come certain obligations stipulated by your parents in their will. That is to say, in order to inherit you must fulfill certain duties stipulated by your parents.” Sharptooth finished.

Confused, Harry looked at Sharptooth. “Err what sort of duties, exactly?” He asked.

“House Potter was nearing extinction at the time your parents made out their wills here at Gringotts. In order to prevent the line from dying out, your parents made it a requirement that in order to claim your inheritance, you first take a bride and produce an heir. To that end, your parents drew up a betrothal contract between yourself and the daughter of two of their friends.”

Completely shocked, Harry could only sit there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “A what? He had to do what? Married? Betrothal contract?” He felt winded, as though someone had punched him in the gut. This couldn’t possibly be right.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
The memory displayed above the pensieve in the Courtroom vanished, leaving the whole room pale and shaken. They had just witnessed one of many crimes committed by one of the death eaters on trial today. 

Shaken to his core, Arthur tried his best to block out the image of two muggle children screaming as they were hit repeatedly with the Cruciatus curse until their minds snapped. All around the room, the stony faces of the Wizengamot looked on in silence, as the members of the Wizarding population seated in the audience openly voiced their contempt and outrage, a few voices calling out here and there for the veil.

“Mr. Zabini, you stand accused of multiple counts of murder, torture, illegal warfare, unlawful abduction, trespassing, and rape. By your own admission under the influence of Veristerum and the display of memories taken from you by members of the DMLE during interrogation this court has no choice but to find you guilty. Do you have anything to say in your own defense before sentence is passed?” Tiberius Ogden spoke from his seat in the Wizengamot.

Looking up at the Wizengamot with open hatred, Gregory Zabini said nothing, but instead spat at the floor and continued to glare at those around him.

“Very well. The Wizengamot will debate your crimes and return in fifteen minutes to pass sentence.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Standing in the back of the court room, his identity masked by glamours and hidden by a mild notice me not charm, Blaise felt his heart racing in panic. He looked around the room, searching frantically for the person who had been his father’s one hope of salvation. The monstrous little toad woman was nowhere to be found. Cursing under his breath he tried to focus his mind and think of a way to save his father from death.

TBC

In the next chapter, Ron and the gang visit with Ginny, Harry learns the identity of his betrothed and returns to Hogwarts, Umbridge is interrogated by Madam Bones, Gryffindor has it’s first Quidditch practice with its new team, and Molly makes a shocking discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Moving Forwards…

"Merlin's beard. I can't believe I overslept today of all days. I could have sworn I set the alarm for seven." He thought to himself as he continued quickly on his way down the Ministry corridor.

Standing a few feet inside the room, Dolores Umbridge sneered at someone he couldn't see and pocketed a coin purse inside her robes. "So, it is settled then. We can count on your support at the trial?" A man's voice asked.

"I'm due to attend the trial. You're blocking my way, so if you'd kindly step aside." She said a sweet yet poisonous tone in her voice.  
"I'm afraid you're going to miss the trial. Dolores Umbridge, you are being detained for suspicion of blackmail, extortion, and accepting bribes in your role as a Ministry official." Madam Bones said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Does that mean you chose the new recruits for the team then?" Seamus asked, looking up.  
Harry nodded his head almost imperceptibly. "I have indeed. It wasn't easy but I've chosen the top three candidates for the team." He replied.

Hermione paused for a moment, looking unsure of herself for a moment before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Surprised, Ron turned to look at her. "What was that for, Hermione?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh nothing, Ronald. Just for being you, I suppose." Hermione said, ignoring the smirk on Gabrielle's face as Luna laughed.

"Well, I will um, see you around then," Daphne said, starting to walk away.  
"Oh, um okay. Bye." Harry said, torn between relief and disappointment. For some reason, he felt as though he had just missed out on something.

"House Potter was nearing extinction at the time your parents made out their wills here at Gringotts. In order to prevent the line from dying out, your parents made it a requirement that in order to claim your inheritance, you must first take a bride and produce an heir. To that end, your parents drew up a betrothal contract between yourself and the daughter of two of their friends." Sharptooth replied.

Moving Forwards  
Chapter 3

“B…betrothal contract? W…who, err that is who is the other person mentioned in the contract?” Harry stammered out, his head swimming. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond shocked. He was absolutely stunned. He had never imagined anything like this before. He knew he would be married one day but he had always imagined Ginny when he thought of marriage. The idea that he would be forced to marry a total stranger, a stranger chosen by his parents when he was just a baby had never entered his mind.

“The other party mentioned in the contract is one Tracey Davis,” Sharptooth replied calmly, allowing Harry a moment to collect himself.

“I... I see. Um, err, is she aware of the contract between us?” Harry asked feeling as though his world had been turned on its head.

“Her parents signed the contract shortly after her birth. It is entirely possible she has been told, though I cannot say whether she is currently aware of any or all of the details. She will be sent a copy of the contract when she comes of age in November of this year by her family’s account manager here at Gringotts.” Sharptooth replied again.

“And I don’t suppose there is any way to get out of the contract is there?” Harry asked desperately.

“The contract can be nullified in one of three ways. The first is if you are already married before she comes of age. The second is through your own volition, though the penalty for cancellation of the contract will be forfeiture of your inheritance. And the third is through mutual consent by all parties involved. If the third option is taken and all parties freely consent, you will be allowed to retain your family’s estate though you cannot claim it until you are married, and a legitimate male heir is produced.” Sharptooth stated placing a full copy of his parent’s will including the betrothal contract in front of him.

“Thank you. I… Is it alright if I take these with me?” Harry asked picking up the copy of his parent’s will and the contract.

“Certainly. I also have here, copies of your recent bank statements and investment records going back the past three years. I’m afraid I cannot allow you access to the main vault until the terms of the contract are fulfilled but you are welcome to view the records at your leisure. As you will see, they have been diligently tended to by both myself and your proxies. Many of your investments are paying off quite well while others should be dropped. That will, however, be taken up with your current proxy, Minerva McGonagall.” Sharptooth stated passing a folder containing a number of new forms across his desk to Harry.

Looking over the copies of his bank statements, Harry’s jaw dropped. Having grown up with nothing but hand me downs he hadn’t been aware just how well off his family was. Scrolling down, he frowned then quickly scowled as he read a line of deposit. “I don’t freaking believe it. Those bastards. The Dursleys received a monthly stipend to pay for all my needs while I lived them? I doubt they spent a tenth of it on me in all the time I lived with them,” Harry said lividly. Turning to face Sharptooth, he scowled again.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?” Sharptooth inquired.

“This stipend to the Dursleys. How long have they been receiving it and how much have they gotten in total?” Harry asked now quite furious.

Frowning, Sharptooth spared Harry a disapproving glance before consulting his records. “The stipend was set up shortly after you were left in their care by Wizard Albus Dumbledore, who was then your magical guardian. The monthly stipend was set up at 67 galleons and 10 sickles a month to see to your needs while in their care. The stipend was cut off after you came of age earlier this year. The sum adds up to 12, 841 galleons, plus change. At today’s exchange rates that comes to nearly ninety thousand pounds British currency.” Sharptooth informed him.

“Damn them to hell,” Harry swore silently before nodding in Sharptooth’s direction. “Thank you for your help.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter. If there is nothing else, I’ll see you out.” Sharptooth said standing and escorting Harry out to the bank lobby.

Exiting the bank, Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and took the floo back to Hogwarts.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that day, during his lunch period Ron made his way up to the Hospital Wing to see Ginny. Walking through the wooden double doors he turned and made his way toward the bed where Ginny sat talking quietly with their parents. Ron was surprised to see his father and mother both present and eagerly moved to sit on the bed beside them.

“Hello, Mum, Dad.” He said as he set his school bags aside.

“Ronald dear. Don’t throw your bag down like that dear. You need to take care of your things,” Mrs. Weasley tsked before wrapping him in a hug.

“Hello, son,” Arthur said smiling at his son.

“Sorry, Mum. It’s been a long day. How are you feeling, Gin Gin?” Ron said brushing his long hair behind his ears.

“A little better than I was yesterday but not by much,” Ginny said quietly looking at him from her spot between their parents.

“Oh, honestly Ronald. Why don’t you get your haircut? It looks terrible that way. You look like a bum.” Molly fussed looking him over and shaking her head. She had tried once to cut it during one of her visits to his bedside while he was in a magical coma but Madam Pomphrey had stumbled in at that exact moment and immediately ejected her from the hospital wing.

“It’s fine, Mum. Honestly. Fleur says I look great this way.” Ron said immediately kicking himself. Fleur was a touchy subject with his parents. On the one hand, they were excited with the idea of a grandchild but the knowledge that he and Fleur were engaged was a deeply sore spot for them.

Frowning, Molly pulled back and shook her head. “Honestly, Ronald. What were you thinking about getting involved with her? She dumped your brother immediately after the wedding and you go and get together with her. Not that we’re not excited at the idea of a grandchild, but her of all people.” She said shaking her head angrily.

“We didn’t plan it. It just sort of happened between us, Mum. Besides you can’t expect Fleur or any woman to stay with a man who hits her.” Ron said indignantly.

“I know, Ronald, but that is hardly an excuse for…I’m sorry. What did you say?” Molly said turning sharply to face him as his words registered in her mind.

“When you and Bill visited the Barrows manor after we left home, they had a talk and Bill got angry and hit Fleur, Mum. That’s why she left him.” Ron said vehemently.

“Is that what she told you? That little… Honey are you sure that is what happened? I mean maybe…” Molly started when Ginny spoke up.

“We all saw it happen, Mum. We were there. Madam Bones and her aurors were also there. They saw it too.” Ginny said speaking up for the first time since her attack. 

“B… but why would he…? My sweet Bill? I don’t understand. Good heavens. The things I said to her.” Molly said shaking her head frantically.

“Ron are you sure there isn’t more to this? I mean they were so happy together. They’d been dating for two years and had just gotten married. Why would he do this?” Arthur asked looking between the three of them and trying to calm Molly down.

“They weren’t exactly happy to be completely honest. Bill has a problem and Fleur had hoped that it would go away when they got married but it didn’t. They had an argument about it and Bill hit her when she told him she needs time to think about their future together.” Ron said quietly.

“A problem? What kind of problem? Is he alright? He didn’t seem sick when I saw him last. Has he been hitting her all along?” Molly asked looking between the two of them.

“He isn’t sick, per se. It’s more of a mental problem. And he only hit her the one time, but it was the final straw in a list of issues between them.” Ginny said looking at her mother.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean by a mental problem? He seems perfectly sound,” Arthur asked looking at his children confused.

“It’s not our place to say. You’d have to ask Bill.” Ron said awkwardly.

“Tell me what the problem is. If there is something wrong with him we have to help fix it.” Molly insisted.

“It’s Bill’s place to tell you, Mum. Please don’t make me say anymore.” Ron said refusing to meet her gaze.

“Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. They had such a future ahead of them.” Molly continued.

“Let’s just say that Bill has a mental block that would prevent them from having… a future together,” Ron said turning red to match his hair, his face turned away from his mother.

“What does that mean? How could a mental block possibly affect their… oh, oh I see.” Arthur said, comprehension finally dawning on his face.

“What? I don’t understand. Arthur, what is it?” Molly asked, turning to face her husband.

“Later, Molly,” Arthur said quietly.

“But…”

“I said we’ll talk about it later,” Arthur said firmly, refusing to budge on the subject.

Somewhat surprised by the tone in his voice, Molly nodded slowly. “A… alright, Arthur. Later then.”

XxxxxX

They spent the rest of the evening visiting with each other in the hospital wing before Madam Pomphrey made them leave, insisting that Ginny needed her rest. She promised they could visit again tomorrow provided they had Headmistress McGonagall’s permission.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After returning to the castle that afternoon, Harry spent the day in a mild daze, barely paying attention during his afternoon classes. During Charms class, he had almost set his robes on fire because he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. Professor Flitwick had reprimanded him and taken five points from Gryffindor.

Stumbling into Gryffindor tower after dinner, Harry drew a parchment out of his pocket and posted it on the notice board in the common room before waving his wand, creating a booming sound which brought the eyes of everyone in the common room to focus on him as all conversation ceased. A few people came down from the dormitories to investigate the source of the noise as Harry stood next to the notice board and cleared his throat.

“I would just like to announce that I have made my final decision on new recruits for the Gryffindor quidditch team. The results are here on the notice board along with the time for our first practice. It will be tomorrow afternoon at 3:45 pm and will go past seven so eat a big lunch because we’ll likely miss dinner.” Harry said stepping aside quickly to avoid being trampled by the rush of people heading for the notice board.

“Ah hell, what a waste.” Lavender Brown said, walking away from the board. She had tried out for the team this year in the hopes of patching things up with Ron. Sadly, she had no talent for the game whatsoever and had nearly fallen off her broom twice during tryouts.

Pushing forward, all smirks and boasting, Cormac McLaggen strode towards the notice board and scanned the list, frowning. “Potter, what the hell? I’m clearly better than most of the losers who tried out.” Cormac said, striding towards the armchair near the fireplace where Harry was sitting.

Harry groaned knowing this was coming and that there was no way to avoid this. “True, but nobody wants to play with you. Cormac, you have the potential to be a great Quidditch star, but you lack people skills and offend everyone you meet. Nobody wants to play on the same team as you and if a team can’t blend with each other, they don’t stand a chance on the field. I’m sorry but I can’t have you on the team.” Harry said wishing he would go away. Sadly, luck was not on his side as Cormac continued to protest.

“Sweet. I made the reserve chaser.” Dennis Creevey cheered as his house mates congratulated him.

Beside him, Gabrielle grinned triumphantly. “I made a reserve seeker. I can’t wait to tell me famillie.”

Once the crowd had dispersed, Seamus hesitantly approached the notice board, scanning the list, a hopeful look on his face. Turning back around, he headed up the stairs to the seventh-year boy’s dormitory, a grin on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting on a bunk in the dimly lit interior of a DMLE holding cell, Dolores Umbridge fumed. She had been arrested and brought here straight from the the entrance to the courtroom. She hadn’t been questioned yet but knew it was only a matter of time. If they were telling the truth, as she had begun to fear, then they would likely use veritaserum to interrogate her. She wasn’t sure what she was being charged with yet and therein lay the problem. She had no way of knowing what they would ask so she was unable to plan a way to weasel out of this. There was no telling what they would ask her or what she would be forced to reveal.

She had a lot of dirt on powerful members of the Wizengamot and key members of British Wizarding society. If they realized they could be implicated in various crimes at any minute… well, she didn’t like her chances. The scenarios ran through her mind, each worse than the last. Shaking her head, she shuddered as she imagined what was in store for her. The sound of footsteps outside her cell made her look up. A small rectangular hatch at the bottom of the door opened and her dinner tray slid in, followed by the sounds of the footsteps retreating. Starving, she quickly snatched the tray and returned to her bunk, eagerly devouring the food.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The following afternoon the Gryffindor Quidditch team exited the changing room and filed out onto the pitch for their first practice of the year. Everyone was excited and had been talking animatedly with each other as they dressed.

Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes, both recent additions to the team stood clutching their brooms in one hand and their beater’s bats in the other. Next, to them, Chasers Demelza Robins, Katie Bell, and reserve chaser Dennis Creevey stood. Excited and eager to start, Dennis Creevey was unable to remain still, looking this way and that at the other members of the team. Next to Dennis, Gabrielle stood with a cleansweep seven in hand, dressed in a pair of quidditch robes she had borrowed from Ginny. At the far end, slightly apart from the rest of the team, dressed in a pair of second hand quidditch robes, the new keeper Seamus Finnegan stood clutching a school broom.

“Alright, team. It looks like we’re all here. I’d like to take a minute to welcome the new members of the team and welcome back those who have returned. Are there any questions before we get down to business?” Harry asked them, clutching his firebolt in hand.

“Um, yeah. Where are Ron and Ginny? Weren’t they on the team?” Dennis asked, oblivious to the looks and frantic gestures of the rest of the team.

“Ron has retired from the team due to err, pressing issues and has been replaced by Seamus. And Ginny will be away from the team for the foreseeable future so we will be relying on you to fill in for her full time until she returns. Are there any other questions?” Harry asked.

The members of the Gryffindor quidditch team shook their heads and Harry knelt, unlocking the large case the Quidditch balls were kept in. “Great. Let’s get started.” He said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Forwards  
Chapter 4

Today had not started off well for her at all. She had gotten home late last night and had been woken up early this morning by an emergency summons from the office, so she hadn’t even had time to take a cup of coffee with her before heading to the office. To make matters worse she had a splitting headache and the rookie beside her wasn’t making things any easier for her. “How in Merlin’s name is this even possible? People don’t just drop dead.” She shouted as the vein above her left eye twitched.

“But boss, she’s clearly dead. She was unresponsive when we tried to wake her this morning and when we entered the cell she was just lying on her side on the bunk.” An auror cadet stated.

“Yes. I already know that much. I want to know how she died,” Madam Bones thundered clearly becoming impatient.

The DMLE healers are examining her remains as we speak, Ma’am,” Auror Tonks replied standing beside the cadet. It wasn’t a good idea to get Amelia Bones upset and the cadet standing beside her was just green enough to do it, albeit unintentionally.

“Very well. Let’s see what they’ve found out,” Madam bones said walking through the DMLE headquarters to the door that led down to the holding cells. Unlocking the door with a wave of her wand, she strode down the stone corridor, past the empty guard station, to one of the open cells where an auror stood watching the scene in the cell. Walking past the auror on duty who rushed to salute her as she passed, Madam Bones strode into the cell where a pair of DMLE healers knelt beside the prone body of Dolores Umbridge, casting diagnostic spells and muttering quietly to themselves.

Walking over to the pair, Madam Bones cleared her throat causing both to look up at her. “Well? What can you tell me?” She asked.

“Not much, boss. All we know for sure is that she died sometime yesterday evening. Someone poisoned her meal with what we suspect was the Essence of Nightshade. She would likely not have noticed anything. Just slipped away.” The healer said shaking his head.

“Sounds like someone didn’t want her to talk. Who all knew we arrested her?” Madam Bones asked turning back to face the cadet.

“We’re not sure yet. As far as we have been able to tell just Aurors Travers and Riley who were with you when you brought her in and booked her and possibly the two aurors on guard duty in the holding area last night,” the cadet replied. 

“Which two aurors were on guard duty last night?” Madam Bones asked.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tobias Finch.” The cadet answered.

“Where are they now?” Madam Bones asked.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt is on an inspection tour of Azkaban. There was some concern about security with the loyalty of the Dementors now being suspect. We’ve messaged him and he is on his way back as we speak. He should be here in under an hour. We’ve also been trying to contact Tobias Finch, but we can’t reach him. We floo called his house three times but no answer yet,” the cadet stated, looking at his notes.

“Very well. Send a pair of aurors to Finch’s house. Tell him I want to speak to him immediately. And when Kingsley arrives send him to my office. In the meantime, speak with the people who were in the office last night. And find out who all had access to Umbridge’s dinner tray. Someone must have seen something.” Madam Bones said, striding out of the holding cells.

Walking towards her office she inwardly groaned. The rest of her day wasn’t likely to get any better.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The early morning rays of sunlight shining through the window curtains lit up the bedroom. In the center of the room, on the magically enlarged bed, Ron lay in a tangled mess of limbs and bodies. Opening his eyes, he blinked and sighed. Raising his left hand to shield his eyes he picked up his wand from the nightstand and cast a quick tempus charm and groaned. It was almost 5:30 in the morning on a Sunday and he was awake. Surely the fates were having a go at him. Turning over onto his side he burrowed his face into the pillow wishing the world would go away.

As though the fates were mocking him, a knock on the bedroom door sounded and he let out a frustrated sigh, sitting up in bed. Looking around, he saw Luna and Fleur were still sleeping, so he did his best to scramble out of bed without waking them, walking to the door just as the knock sounded again. “What is it?” Ron snapped grumpily, opening the door.

On the other side of the door, looking back at him and grinning, Gabrielle and Hermione stood, each dressed in a pair of plain robes, their eyes scanning him and smirking in the case of Gabrielle or blushing awkwardly in the case of Hermione. “Well, first, you have a floo call. It’s your mother. She said that she and your dad will be visiting the school later today to check on Ginny, and they wanted to talk to you and Fleur about something as well. They didn’t say what though. And secondly, you um, might want to consider a robe, Ronald.” Hermione finished, now completely red-faced.

“Wha… oh crap. Sorry.” Ron said looking down before closing the door in their faces and hurrying to dress.

Taking seats on the sofa in the common area, Hermione and Gabrielle laughed and whispered quietly among themselves.

“He’s certainly getting back in shape after being in a magical coma for over a month,” Gabrielle said giggling.

“Yeah, I know. He’s really been working hard on his physique. I’ve seen him out jogging on the grounds in the evenings. I guess he has more free time since he’s not playing Quidditch this year,” Hermione said still feeling slightly awkward. She wasn’t quite sure what her feelings for Ronald were, but she had noticed a mild attraction to her ginger-haired friend. It had come as a bit of a surprise considering she had never really thought about him or any boy that way before. Perhaps it was his recent change in behavior, she wondered idly. She couldn’t deny that his new found maturity and interest in his education made her see him in a new light.

Opening the bedroom door, Ron stepped out into the common area now dressed in a maroon, long sleeve t-shirt with a golden Gryffindor lion on the breast and a pair of jeans and trainers. Flopping down into the armchair across from the sofa, facing the girls, Ron decided that he wasn’t likely to get back to sleep and so decided to head down to the Great Hall, figuring he could at least get an early start on breakfast. “What are the two of you doing here this early in the morning,” Ron asked, looking over at the pair.

“Oh, well we came in late last night after I finished my prefect duties and stayed in the guest room again,” Hermione said.

“Don’t the other girls ask you about your absence?” Ron inquired idly.

“Well, a few of them have asked but with the atmosphere in there lately, we find it easier to avoid the tower as often as possible.” Gabrielle finished sadly.

“Oh, what kind of atmosphere?” Ron asked curiously.

“It’s nothing really. Don’t worry about it, Ron.” Hermione said rushing to reassure him.

“Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Hermione. I’m your friend,” Ron assured her.

“I’m positive, Ron. But thank you,” Hermione said giving Gabrielle a warning glance.

“Okay then. I guess. If things get too bad in the tower, you’re welcome to stay in the guest room for as long as you like. Just don’t let McGonagall find out,” Ron offered.

“Thanks, Ron. We would absolutely love to take you up on that,” Hermione said intentionally ignoring a smirking Gabrielle.

“Oui, thank you, Ron,” Gabrielle added politely.

“Alright then, well I think I’m going to head down to the great hall for an early breakfast. Coming?” Ron asked looking at the pair. 

“Not right now. We may follow down a bit later. We want to get our things from Gryffindor tower first,” Hermione said.

“Oh, alright. Are things really that bad?” Ron asked.

“I wouldn’t say they are bad so much as it’s becoming impossible for us to get any peace lately,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. The tower can get a bit crazy at times,” Ron said missing the look between the two girls.

“That’s very true,” Gabrielle said.

“Say if you need some help moving your things, why don’t you get one of the elves to help you? I can call Marshmallow to help you. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Probably even be grateful for the extra work.” Ron offered.

“Thanks, Ron. Speaking of elves, you’ve actually given me a great idea.” Hermione said suddenly brightening up and heading for the door, leaving Gabrielle to follow behind and Ron left standing completely confused before leaving the suite and heading down the corridor towards the Grand Staircase, a few paces behind the girls.

Exiting the corridor, Ron turned to head down the staircase when he accidentally collided with something solid and nearly lost his balance. Catching himself by grabbing the nearby railing, he looked up and saw one of the last people he had expected to see. “Hello, Professor Slughorn. Sorry about that. Should have watched where I was going? Are you alright?” Ron asked trying to avoid trouble. Slughorn was the head of Slytherin house with Snape gone and he was keen to avoid trouble if it was at all possible. He certainly had enough problems right now as it were.

“Ah, nothing doing, my boy. In fact, I was hoping I’d run into you, Mr. Weasley, err, or do you prefer Dumbledore now? Great man, Albus Dumbledore, in fact, he was one of my dearest friends,” Professor Slughorn stated in a kindly manner.

“Oh, um, Weasley is fine, sir. Though I’m told I’ll be expected to go by Dumbledore officially when I take up my role as Head of House Dumbledore after Hogwarts,” Ron finished awkwardly.

“Ah, yes, well it’s a proud name and house. Hopefully, you will do it credit, and I may be in a position to help you shoulder the responsibility as it were.” Professor Slughorn added in a more friendly tone.

Wondering where he was going with this, and eager to get to breakfast, Ron decided to simply humor the man. “That’s a very kind offer sir, thank you.” He said politely.

“It’s my pleasure, my boy. Speaking of which, I’m throwing a little dinner party next weekend, a few noteworthy friends of mine, some of your fellow students. Perhaps you’d like to come. I’ll send you an invitation later this week with the time.” Professor Slughorn stated, taking Ron’s statement as an affirmative.

“Oh, um, well I guess so. Thank you, sir.” Ron said, not entirely certain it was a good idea but unsure how to decline without upsetting the man. 

“Excellent. Well, I’ll see you in class then, my boy,” Professor Slughorn stated before turning and continuing down the staircase, with Ron following a few paces behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

He stood waiting just outside the entrance of the cave, leading to the small mountain settlement, concealed by an invisibility cloak and notice-me-not charm for good measure. Taking a quick look at his watch, he noted that it was almost 6:00 in the morning. In a few minutes, the others would arrive, and they would begin their attack. If all went according to their new master’s plans, they would slaughter many of the inhabitants of the small village and frame the Ministry for the attack. The few they would allow to escape would carry the tale back to the Goblin King, who would most certainly be howling for blood.

In the distance, he could just make out one of the goblin patrols along the perimeter of the village. A series of muted pops around him signaled the arrival of his comrades, each dressed in the flowing crimson robes of the Ministry Aurors, and with a few quick, well-aimed curses the nearest goblin patrol was eliminated, and they had their way in. Rushing forward quickly and quietly, they began their assault on the unsuspecting village.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The morning had started well enough. He arrived in the Great Hall and sat down to an early breakfast. Sitting down at his usual place at the end of Gryffindor table, Ron began loading his plate and had just begun to dig in when Hermione and Gabrielle walked in and took the seats to his left. Looking up he noticed that they both seemed to be in a cheerful mood. “You’re both looking happy. Did something happen?” Ron asked looking up from his plate.

“Oui. Hermione and I just bonded to an elf,” Gabrielle grinned.

“Beg pardon?” Ron asked confused.

“Well not just us. She’ll also be helping out Fleur, Ginny, and Luna too since we’re all staying in your suite.” Hermione said, looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren’t overhead by the slow trickle of students filing into the Hall for breakfast.

“Wait a minute. What elf? Where did you find an unbonded elf at Hogwarts?” Ron asked surprised.

“Well, you remember a few years ago at the Quidditch World Cup when Crouch fired Winky and she came here to Hogwarts. Well, we bonded with her to take care of things in the suite that way she’ll have a family to serve. Not to mention she will be a lot of help with Fleur and the baby,” Hermione said.

“But I thought you were against the whole House elf thing, Hermione?” Ron asked amused.

“Well, I was upset at first. But that was before I found out what would happen to an unbonded house elf. I don’t think they should be mistreated but they don’t deserve to die just because they’re unbonded either. Um, besides, Winky was delighted at the idea of such a large household to look after, plus the idea of a baby in the future really had her thrilled. So, I’m sure it will work out.” Hermione finished.

“Right. If you say so,” Ron smirked, turning back to his plate and continuing his breakfast.

A sudden flapping of wings overhead signaled the arrival of the morning post. Looking up, Ron spotted a regal looking owl heading toward them and quickly moved his glass of orange juice to the side as the owl landed with a soft thud on the table next to Gabrielle, who quickly unburdened the owl and opened the letter. “It’s from my parents,” Gabrielle said smiling and reading the contents while idly slipping the owl a rasher of bacon.

Meanwhile, two more owls swooped down in front of Ron and Hermione with that morning’s edition of the daily prophet. Unburdening the owls, which promptly flew off, they unrolled the papers and skimmed the contents briefly.

“Just outlines of the trials of the captured Death Eaters,” Ron said, tossing his copy of the paper aside, completely uninterested. Across from him, Hermione continued to scan the rest of the paper. Today was Sunday so they had the day off and he was planning on visiting Ginny later after breakfast. She was due to return to classes the following day and Ron was quite eager to have her back. The road to recovery would be a long one but he was determined to stand beside her the whole way. 

Footsteps behind him caused him to look up as Professor Flitwick approached. “Mr. Weasley, your parents are here. They’d like to speak to you for a moment. I’ve given them permission to use one of the unused conference rooms off the Entrance Hall. They are waiting for you, if you’ve finished,” Professor Flitwick said before continuing on his way to the staff table.

Nodding, Ron stood and strode from the Great Hall, ignoring the questioning glances from Hermione and Gabrielle, and made his way into the Entrance Hall where he could already see his parents waiting. Standing off to the side of a door he had never paid much attention to, his parents turned and smiled.

Walking up to them, he offered them a weak smile, as his mother pulled him into a hug, causing him to groan inwardly, feeling embarrassed. “Hey Mum, Dad,” He said while trying to escape his mother’s grasp.

“It’s good to see you, dear. We have missed you so much,” His mother said, fussing over him.

“It’s good to see you, son,” Arthur said, looking down at his son.

“Thanks. So, what did you want to see me about?” Ron asked looking between his parents.

“We were actually hoping to talk to you and Fleur about your err, relationship,” Arthur said looking around.

“Oh um, well she hasn’t come down for breakfast yet. Hang on a minute,” Ron said, stepping back. “Marshmallow,” he called.

A quiet pop sounded, and Marshmallow appeared bowing and looked up at Ron. “Master is callings for me?” The elf asked in a squeaky voice.

“I did. I wondered if you could inform Fleur that my parents are here and would like to speak with us both together.

“Certainly, master.” The elf said, popping away briefly and reappearing a few seconds later. “Mistress is beings on her way here as we speak, Master.” The elf said bowing.

“Thank you, Marshmallow. That will be all for now,” Ron said.

“Of course, master,” The elf said and disappeared.

They waited in awkward silence for the next few minutes until Fleur walked down the staircase and crossed the Entrance Hall to stand beside him, looking between the three of them uncertainly. “It is nice to see you again, Molly, Arthur,” Fleur said with a slightly forced politeness.

Sensing the awkward tension between them, Arthur was the first to speak. “Yes, it’s good to see you again as well, Fleur. We, that is Molly and me, would like to speak with you and Ron privately for a few moments if that is alright,” he said motioning toward the door of the conference room.

Nodding, they followed him inside and each took seats at the table, Molly and Arthur on one side and Ron and Fleur on the other, each side uncertain who should speak first. Once again Arthur took the lead and started the conversation.

“A lot has happened since your wedding to Bill and subsequent split. Molly and I were of course reasonably upset considering the timing, and perhaps we said some things that we should not have in the heat of the moment and for that, we apologize,” Arthur said as Molly nodded her head in a slightly stiff manner.

“We now understand the reasons for the divorce and while we can’t blame you for it, we are naturally upset on behalf of our eldest son. Still, while the circumstances are not ideal, you have clearly found happiness with Ron and even though we aren’t exactly overjoyed we do wish to be supportive of you two. Especially considering your, err, condition, Fleur.” Molly finished.

“Thank you, Molly, Arthur, for being so understanding. I know this can’t be easy for you. It certainly hasn’t been easy for us either. I’m also sorry for the strife I caused you and your family. Ron and I didn’t plan on falling in love, it just sort of happened, but I am glad that it did and that you have moved past many of your issues and made up with Ron. It really hurt him to be cut off from his family for so long.” Fleur said quietly.

“I’m so sorry, dear. Your father and I never meant to make you feel unloved. No matter what happens, you’ll always be our little boy and we’ll always love you, Ron.” Molly said, reaching across the table to grasp his hands, with Arthur agreeing wholeheartedly beside her.

“Thanks, Mum, Dad,” Ron said feeling somewhat overcome.

“But that said, we also love Bill and he is still our son as much as you, so we’d like you all to try and be cordial with one another. Bill wants to bridge the gap between you and has agreed to try and make an effort to be cordial with the both of you, even if you can’t form a working friendship per se,” Arthur said, suddenly serious.

“I understand. We’ll both do our best to make every effort to put the past behind us, won’t we Ron?” Fleur said politely.

“Of course, we will,” Ron said nodding.

“Excellent. Now have you two decided on baby names yet?” Molly asked suddenly much more cheerful and excited.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Exiting the Great Hall after lunch, Harry decided to head to the library, hoping to visit with Hermione for a short while. They had taken to meeting there in their free time to catch up on homework and visit with each other rather than avoid the awkward setting in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. Things had become decidedly unpleasant since Hermione had been outed after being caught snogging Gabrielle in an empty classroom on the seventh floor.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes, the Wizarding world could become a little too stifling for him. “So, what if Hermione and Gabrielle liked each other. They weren’t hurting anyone. Thankfully, most people frowned upon this sort of backward thinking in the muggle world,” He thought to himself as he entered the library. Walking past a table in the back of the library, he paused and waved to Daphne, who was sitting with a girl he hadn’t met before, studying notes for classes.

“Hey, Daphne. It’s nice to see you again.” He said, still unsure what exactly he should say to her given the standing between their two houses. Besides, he wasn’t entirely what there was between them. He didn’t even know what he felt for her, or if she felt anything for him either. And the business with the betrothal contract certainly would complicate matters.

“Hi, Harry. It’s good to see you again. Oh, this is my friend, Tracey,” Daphne said introducing her friend who nodded politely.

Feeling as if he had just been doused with ice water, Harry glanced again at the girl. “Hello, Tracey. Err, your family name wouldn’t happen to be Davis would it?” He asked, already certain he knew the answer.

“Um, yes, it is. Err, how did you know that?” Tracey asked, speaking up.

“Err, uh just a hunch. Um, listen, I err have to go. It was nice to see you again, Daphne,” Harry said desperate to escape the pair, his heart racing, an odd feeling of guilt flooding through him as he quickly hurried away.

“Bloody hell. They’re friends. Just my luck. How on earth do I explain this to Daphne when Tracey tells her about the contract? Wait, a minute. There’s nothing to explain, is there? It’s not like there is even anything between me and Daphne, is there? Get a grip, Harry. Nothing is certain yet. Nobody else knows about the contract yet. You still have time to think of a way out of it. Maybe Hermione can help.” He told himself as he continued to the table in the back of the library where he usually met up with Hermione and found her there waiting for him, a large selection of books spread out on the table in front of her.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The attack on the small village had been successful, largely. They had killed a great many of the inhabitants of the goblin village before they realized what was happening and made a quick retreat, leaving a handful of survivors behind. There were a few casualties which had been expected, given the formidable skill of the goblins as warriors, but for the most part, their losses were minimal.

Portkeying into the entrance hall of the manor they used as a headquarters, Blaise helped the others carry the wounded members of their party to the infirmary down the hall before walking up to the second floor. He stopped outside a large wooden door, swallowing thickly and knocked, waiting for permission to enter.

“Enter.” An eerie voice called, causing a tendril of fear to creep up his spine, as he opened the door and stepped inside. A cloaked and hooded figure sat perched on a thronelike chair and motioned him forward as he entered and bowed before him. Blaise shuddered slightly as the voice spoke again.

“The mission was a success then?” The figure asked.

“Yes, master. We caught them completely by surprise as you said we would. We suffered a few casualties, however.” Blaise said.

“That is unimportant. Casualties were expected. The goblins are a formidable race as the Ministry will soon be reminded. You allowed a few of them to escape alive, to carry the tale back, correct?” The voice asked looking at him directly now, a pair of glowing scarlet eyes visible beneath the shadowy hood.

“Yes, master. They will likely have arrived at the Goblin palace and told their king by now. By morning, Ragnok will be aware of the situation and demand satisfaction from the Ministry for the attack. The Ministry will, of course, deny all responsibility which will anger Ragnok further and tensions will only escalate from there. With the goblins up in arms, the Ministry will be occupied and unable to focus its attention to other matters, allowing us to carry through with our plans,” Blaise finished.

“Excellent. That is all for now. You may leave for now,” The figure said turning to look out the window on the other side of the room as Blaise all but ran from the room, eager to escape the cloaked figure.

TBC


	5. Changes, Talks and Warnings

Author’s note: I’m very sorry for the gap between chapters. I’ve been busy and then was in the hospital for two weeks. I’ll try to update faster from now on.

Moving Forwards  
Chapter 5

Rufus let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his fist down hard on his desk, causing the papers and bookend to rattle before settling back in their places on the surface of the large oak desk. “Whenever things were starting to look up. It never fails. Something always has to shake the kettle.” He thought to himself, running a hand through his graying hair. The goblin envoy had just left his office looking even more angry than when he arrived if that was even possible. Pressing a small rune on a panel on his desk, he waited as a voice spoke.

“Yes, Minister Scrimgeour?” His secretary asked.

“Can you send for Madam Bones? Tell her I need to speak with her at once. It’s urgent.” Rufus said.

“Yes, Minister. I’ll do that right away,” his secretary replied before the intercom went quiet.

Standing from the highbacked leather chair, he strode about the office, pacing anxiously. The goblin envoy had barged into his office, ignoring his secretary’s protests and demanded an explanation from him. When he asked what it was that he was supposed to explain, the goblin’s scowl deepened, and his right hand clenched at his side for a moment as though reaching for a weapon before realizing he had none. Still, he barely managed to contain his rage before speaking.

Rufus, to his credit, managed to maintain his calm throughout this scene while waiting for the furious goblin to speak. The goblin had the nerve to accuse him of ordering an assault on a goblin settlement and causing the deaths of nearly three dozen goblin families who lived there. When he denied any knowledge of the event, the Goblin let out a howl of rage and advanced toward him as though he meant to attack him. 

Had Rufus not drawn his wand and quickly reminded the Goblin of the consequences of his actions, he certainly would have been attacked. The furious goblin, now trembling with rage, then turned on his heel and left his office, threatening further action against their interests if they failed to offer satisfaction for this outrage.

Rufus paused in his stride and turned to face the door as his secretary spoke through the intercom, announcing the arrival of Madam Bones. He quickly took a seat at his desk before speaking. “Send her in.” He replied.

The door opened, and Amelia Bones strode into the office, glancing about before taking a seat in front of the desk.

“What can I do for you, Minister?” She said in a polite tone of voice as she smoothed out the creases in her flowing teal robes, the shining golden ministry police badge pinned to the upper left corner of her robes flickered in the magical lighting as she moved.

Shaking his head, Rufus spoke up. “It’s terrible. The Goblin envoy was just here. He claims that a detachment of Ministry police and aurors attacked a Goblin settlement on our orders. What the hell is going on, Amelia?” He thundered.

“I’m not sure that I understand. I didn’t issue any such orders. I assume you didn’t either?” Amelia asked, completely shocked.

“Of course, I didn’t. The last thing we need is a war with the bloody Goblin nation.” Rufus snapped. “If it wasn’t you and it wasn’t me, then who ordered the attack?” He continued in a slightly more subdued tone of voice.

“Are we sure that it was us? Could it have been a frame-up?” Amelia asked.

“What are you saying, Amelia?” Rufus asked anxiously, although he already suspected.

“Could it be another new band of terrorists? Some new threat we weren’t aware of who is trying to make the ministry look bad?” Amelia said quietly as a feeling of dread crept up her spine.

“No! Not again. We don’t need another dark lord running around, plunging us into another war. We just got out of the last war. We must do something. Use every resource at your disposal, Amelia. Find out whoever is behind this attack and put an end to this. But do it as quietly as possible. I don’t want to cause unnecessary panic.” Rufus said as he collapsed into his desk chair.

“Of course, Rufus. I’ll get right on it.” Amelia stated.

“By the way, did you manage to find out anything about the break-in in your holding cells? If criminals can breach your security undetected, then there is no telling where else they can enter. We should do a thorough sweep of the ministry and boost security. I’ll be calling an emergency meeting of the department heads this Saturday. I’m sorry, Amelia, but it looks like I’m going to have to cancel our dinner plans for Saturday night.” Rufus said, his face a touch softer as he gazed at her.

“It happens, Rufus. I understand completely. It’s all part of the job.” Amelia said, giving him a rare, sad smile before leaving the office.

Settling back in his chair, Rufus opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass he kept there for emergencies like this one. “It’s only Monday, and I can already tell things aren’t likely to get better. Especially with the Wizengamot sitting tomorrow. They’re sure to throw this in my face. This is just f-ing perfect.” He thought miserably to himself as he swallowed the contents of the glass and refilled it.

Relations between Wizarding Britain and the Goblin Nation uneasy at best. There were still a great many backward-thinking people in Wizarding society that believed themselves better than other magical races.”

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Carrying his book bag on one shoulder, Ron strode down the corridor heading towards his rooms, with Ginny beside him. They had just finished classes for the day, and Ron was eager to hear how Ginny had handled being back among the rest of the student body. Arriving at the statue of Gryffindor, Ron gave the password, and the statue stepped aside. Opening the door for Ginny, he stepped aside, allowing her to enter first before following her inside.

Ron set his book bag on the desk along the wall and took a seat on the sofa beside Ginny, glancing at her with slight concern. “How was your first day back, Gin?” He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Sighing softly, Ginny set her bag down beside her on the floor and leaned back against the sofa, her eyes half-closed. “It was a little overwhelming, Ron. For a while there, I wanted to run and hide, but I did my best to power through. Thankfully, Luna, Hermione, and Gabrielle stopped to check on me between classes and make sure I was alright.” Ginny said, turning to face him. 

“That’s good to hear, Gin. I’m glad you’re trying to make it work. I’m here for you all the way. If there is anything I can do, let me know, alright?” Ron said in a soft, anxious voice.  
Nodding, Ginny looked at him for a moment before leaning into him and resting her head on his chest. “I’ll be fine. Just hold me, Ron. I want to focus on other, happier things for now.” She said as she felt Ron wrapping her in his arms as he held her.

She laid against his chest, her head on his shoulder as her breathing steadied. She relaxed against him, slowly calming as she remembered all the times he had held her, the love he felt for her and the love she felt for him. Smiling softly, she remembered the first time he kissed her, the first time he told her he loved her, and slowly she began to drift off to slumber peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
“That’s all for today class. And remember that your essays on the uses of Dragon’s blood are due by Friday.” Professor Slughorn called out after them as they filed their way out of the potions classroom.

Harry strode down the dungeon corridor on his way to the Quidditch pitch for practice as the last class of the day let out when he was stopped by a voice calling out to him for a few feet away. Turning in the direction of the voice, he was stopped by a voice calling out his name. Turning, he saw the last person he expected to see.

“Oh, um, hello, Tracey.

“Hi, Harry. I was wondering, well, hoping actually, that we could talk for a moment. In private.” Tracy said, shooting him a serious look as she pointed toward an empty stockroom.

“Oh, um sure. I guess so.” Harry said, wondering what she wanted to speak with him about as he followed her inside.

He had just closed the door and was about to speak when he saw her casting spells around the room before nodding, satisfied, and sealing and locking the door behind him. “Sorry, Harry. But you can’t be too careful. Listening charms and all, you know.” She clarified when he looked confused.

Nodding, Harry tried to fight the awkward feeling building inside him when she finally spoke. “We need to talk about the betrothal contract, Harry,” Tracey said, fixing him with a serious look.

Standing there for a minute, his mouth opening and closing awkwardly, he finally found his voice. “You, err, you know about the contract?” Harry asked, stunned.

Nodding, Tracey, was silent for a moment before speaking. “My parents told me when I turned twelve.”

“I see.” Was all Harry could say.

“You’re a nice guy, Harry and Daphne likes you a lot. Most girls in Hogwarts would kill to be betrothed to you, well not me. I’m sort of already engaged to someone else. Someone I care about a lot. We’re getting married after we both graduate from Hogwarts.” Tracey finished.

“Oh, um, well, that’s wonderful for you then,” Harry said, feelings of relief rushing through him.

“The problem is my parents are dead set on my marrying you. They’ve threatened to disown me if I don’t go through with it, and I’m not sure what to do. I don’t know what I’m going to do after Hogwarts yet, and well I was hoping you could maybe sort of talk to my parents on my behalf. Get them to postpone things until I’ve had a chance to make arrangements.” Tracey finished.

“Err, postpone things? What exactly do you mean?” Harry asked, confused.

“I want you to pretend that you’re on board with the whole betrothal arrangement until my fiancée and I can get away next Hogsmeade day and elope. I figure, if I’m already married, then the contract becomes null in void, and they can’t force me to marry you. In the meantime, Daphnee and her family have offered to help me until I graduate and can get a job to support myself.” Tracey said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Err, sure, um, I guess I could do that then,” Harry said, trying to be supportive.

“Thank you so much, Harry. I knew I could rely on you. I see now why Daphnee likes you so much. You’re a really sweet guy, and she’s a lucky girl. I’m happy for you both. But, err, just one thing. Don’t tell Daphnee about the betrothal contract. She doesn’t know, and I’d just as soon keep it that way. I don’t want her to hate me for it.” Tracey finished with a watery smile as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief before unsealing the door.

“Sure thing, Tracey.” He said, following her out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione strode through the corridors on the seventh floor, heading towards the Ravenclaw tower, her school robes fluttering about her as she all but ran to her destination. She passed a few Gryffindors in the halls on her way and did her best to ignore their disapproving glances and whispered snide comments. Arriving at the door, she knocked and waited, when the door opened, revealing a fourth-year Ravenclaw girl. 

“Can I help you?” The girl asked, looking her over quizzically. 

“Yes, I’m looking for Luna. Can you see if she’s busy? I want to speak to her for a moment.” Hermione said politely.

The girl grimaced, a slight frown marring her features before spotting the prefect badge. The grimace quickly disappeared as she nodded and closed the door. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Luna appeared at the door.

“Hello, Hermione.” Luna chirped in a cheerful mood upon seeing her friend.

“Hi, Luna. I was wondering if you’d like to take a walk with me. I want to talk to you about something if that’s alright.” Hermione said.

“Sure. I’d love too.” Luna said, exiting the Ravenclaw tower and following Hermione down the corridor to an unused classroom.

Opening the door, Hermione led the way inside and closed the door behind Luna before speaking to her. “Luna, I um well; I was wondering, that is, are you entirely happy in the Ravenclaw tower?”

“What makes you ask that, Hermione?” Luna asked quietly. 

“It’s just well… I heard a few things about you from Fleur, and I was worried about you,” Hermione said, looking concerned for her friend. 

“I’m fine, Hermione. I’ve learned to deal with it over the years.” Luna said quietly, looking away to the far wall. 

“I understand. But if it gets to be too much for you, Ron has offered to let you stay in his suite. According to the statue of Gryffindor, the suite can be magically expanded to add two extra bedrooms in addition to the guestroom where Gabrielle and I are going to stay from now on.” Hermione finished.

“I didn’t know it could do that. I suppose it is preferable to staying here considering the way things are between my housemates and me. But why did you leave the Gryffindor tower, Hermione?” Luna asked somewhat surprised. 

“Err, well, it’s a long story, but sadly Gabrielle and I can no longer reside in the tower with the other Gryffindors.” Hermione supplied downcast.

“I understand. It will be nice to be closer to Ron and Ginny and Fleur too. And if you move in with us, it will improve your chances of catching Ron’s eye again.” Luna said, smirking and bursting into a fit of giggles as Hermione blushed crimson and looked away embarrassed.

“I’m not sure that I’m ready to catch his eye yet, or if he even still feels the same about me,” Hermione said quietly before continuing with the reason for her visit. “But listen, if you decide to move into Ron’s suite, we can have one of the elves move your things into one of the empty rooms,” Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

“Thanks, Hermione. I’d like that very much.” Luna said.

“Excellent. We’ll go to Ron’s suite and set up your room now if you like.” Hermione said, turning towards the door.

“Wonderful.” Luna chirped as she followed Hermione out of the Ravenclaw corridor and down the grand staircase towards the Lord's quarters on the second floor.

Arriving at the statue of Gryffindor, Hermione gave the password, and they entered the suite, finding Ron and Ginny curled up together on the sofa. Ron looked up as they entered, with Ginny asleep in his arms and motioned for them to stay quiet. Nodding, Hermione, and Luna each took seats in armchairs around the sofa, whispering to Ron.

“How is Ginny holding up, Ron?” Hermione asked, looking at the pair of them.

“She’s doing well enough. It was a bit of a shock for her, being back, but she powered through. She’s always been courageous, a true Gryffindor.” Ron said, smiling as he ran his fingers through Ginny’s hair as she slept in his arms.

“She’ll be fine in time. She needs to readjust is all.” Luna said quietly.

Stirring gently in Ron’s arms, Ginny yawned softly and sat up slowly, looking around. “Oh, hey, everyone. Guess I dozed off for a bit.” Ginny said, shifting on the sofa to sit beside Ron.

“It’s completely understandable. You’ve been under a lot of pressure on your first day back. Speaking of, I could use a bit of a lie in myself before dinner,” Luna added.

“Speaking of which, Luna has accepted your offer. Can you ask the statue of Gryffindor to expand the suite to add the extra bedrooms?” Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

Nodding, Ron stood and strode out of the suite to speak to the statue. A minute later, the walls in the room shifted and expanded, and two extra doors appeared along the walls before Ron came back inside.

“Wicked,” Ron said, looking around the altered suite before walking back over to the others who stood beside him.

“Let’s check them out and choose a good bedroom for you, Luna,” Hermione said.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Luna agreed as she and Hermione walked toward the nearest door and opened it to peek inside. Inside the first bedroom, they found a full-length mirror against one wall beside a large oak wardrobe, next to a small writing desk and chair. Along the opposite length of the wall were a twin bed and the door to a small walk-in closet. Much to their delight, the bedroom, unlike the guestroom also contained a private full bathroom with a large bathtub. Exiting the first new bedroom they found the second to be quite similar so there was no difficulty in choosing. 

“I think I’ll take the first one and you and Gabrielle can take the second one. That will leave the guestroom free.” Luna said.

“Sounds fair to me. Let’s get your things sorted. Winky’s already moved our things from the tower into the guestroom. We’ll have her fetch your things from your dorm and move them into the new bedrooms, and we’ll get unpacked. It’ll be fun, all of us being together.” Hermione said cheerfully as she turned and called out Winky’s name.

A moment later, the little elf appeared and with a low bow, spoke. “Mistress Her-me-onee calls Winky?”

“Err, yes, I was hoping you could fetch Luna’s things from her dorm in Ravenclaw tower. She’s going to be staying here with us from now on.” Hermione stated, ignoring a smirking Ron.

“Certainly, Mistress. Winky be doing it right away.” Winky said before disappearing with a pop.

“Mistress Her-me-onee?” Ron said with a grin.

“Oh shut it, Ronald. And speaking of getting things ready, you need to have Marshmallow layout your formal Wizengamot robes for tomorrow. You’re to be officially seated. Headmistress McGonagall has agreed to let you use her floo to travel to the Ministry so you will make it on time.” Hermione said in her usual bossy manner which brooked no argument.

“Alright, alright. I’ll take care of it.” Ron said only to be interrupted as Marshmallow appeared with a small pop. 

“I is already layings out Master’s formal robeses and shining his shoes, Master. Also, you be havings a letter arrive whiles yous bes in class today. I is puttings it on your desk.” Marshmallow said.

“That’s odd. I wonder why it didn’t come with the post.” Ron said as he crossed over to the study desk in the corner and picked up the letter. Opening it, he scanned the contents and let out a startled gasp.

“Ron, what is it? What does it say?” Hermione asked, rushing over.

“It’s a warning. It says that someone is going to try and kill me before I can be officially seated tomorrow at the meeting of the Wizengamot.” Ron said as he dropped the note on the desk, his hands shaking slightly.

TBC

In the next chapter, Ron sets out for his first meeting of the Wizengamot, the fallout from the raid on the goblin settlement, the girls settle into living in Ron’s suite, a reappearance from Bill, and more to come.


End file.
